I Have Come Back
by Avery-88
Summary: After the war, Hermione is kidnapped...or is she? When Kelly Richmond, star fashion model, comes back to the magical world with her daughter, some people find out exactly who she really is. Now what's with Voldemort being alive again...? (R&R)
1. Saying Goodbye

****

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was the last day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving Hogwarts for good. They had just finished their 7th and last year at Hogwarts, and just finish saying good-bye to Hagrid.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione exclaimed as they walked along the train looking for a compartment to sit in. "We'll never see Hagrid or anyone again!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Time flies when you're having fun I guess."

"And when you kill You-Know-Who," Ron said, rolling his eyes jokingly.

It was true. Earlier that year, Harry finally defeated him, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, or what brave souls call him, Voldemort.

But Harry admitted that he couldn't have done it without Ron or Hermione. They were all appointed special awards and got offered many jobs.

Harry decided to work with Fred and George at their joke shop while waiting for Ginny, his girlfriend, to graduate when Ron decided to try out for a national Quidditch team. Everyone in Gryffindor admitted that Ron had gotten pretty good ever since 5th Year.

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do, but in truth, she wanted to get away from magic.

:-:-:-:-: **Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

"Granger," Dean yelled, "you're useless!" He slapped her across the face when she said she couldn't go to the last trip to Hogsmeade.

:-:-:-:-: **End Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

Dean and Hermione, or 'Mione, which friends usually called her by, as her name was too long, had being going out since 6th Year. They were Hogwarts' cutest couple, but what bystanders and viewers didn't know was that Dean also had a problem. At least that what Hermione called it.

He would get angry for the tiniest little reasons and take it all out on her. She ended up with bruises and cuts, but she always lied about what really happened or covered them up with a concealing charm.

"You know, Ron," Hermione said, "Voldemort's dead now. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

As they took their seats in their compartment they found, Hermione took a book out from a bag and, surprise, surprise, it was Hogwarts: A History.

"You know, 'Mione," Ron mocked teasingly, "I heard too much reading damages your brain."

"Really, Ron," Hermione said, looking up from her book, "I think you got it the other way around."

Most of the train ride was quiet.

Harry and Ron talked about things (cough-Quidditch-cough), while Hermione just sat, looking like she was reading.

But in the truth, she was thinking. Thinking about what she was going to do. She, for sure, wanted to leave the magical world behind, but that would mean leaving Harry and Ron behind as well. But she knew she had to do it for herself for once, rather than always worrying about others. Sometimes, it was important to think about yourself for a change.

Finally, the train pulled in the station and Hermione said one last goodbye, her final goodbye to her best friends, Harry and Ron. Ginny came running to tell Ron and Harry that Mrs. Weasley was ready to go. Harry was to stay there for the summer since he was of legal age and didn't have to return to the Dursleys.

"Bye, 'Mione, see you soon!" Harry and Ron yelled to her after they gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek. She walked to the barrier where she turned back and saw Ron and Harry waving along with all of the Weasley family. They yelled goodbye as Hermione slipped though the barrier.

But Ron and Harry never knew that they would never see Hermione again. Or at least for a really long time.


	2. Coming Back

****

Chapter 2: Coming Back

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-: **12 Years Later** :-:-:-:-:

Kelly Richmond walked with her 10-year-old daughter to the limo, the only thing left of her husband, waiting for them.

Her husband was in Australia when a car hit the billionaire, Ryan Richmond, three days ago, and now Kelly was leaving his funeral. She and her daughter, Trish, climbed into the limo, dressed in black. Once they got inside, Trish broke out into sobs.

Kelly comforted Trish as they rode back to their mansion. Kelly was 29 years old and beautiful in every way. She had lovely curly hair that was a deep brown in color, piecing brown eyes, and ruby red lips. And, of course, a wonder figure that every girl wanted. And to top that off, she was a model: the model that was voted Sexist Woman of 2009.

Kelly's daughter, Trish, was soon to be 11 in two months. She had straight blonde hair and green eyes. All like her father. But she had her mother's lips and Trish hoped for her mother's figure too.

They pulled into the mansion and got out of the vehicle. Kelly dried Trish tear-filled eyes. They were welcomed sadly into their mansion by all their maids and butlers.

"Miss Richmond," said one of the butlers, "you have an important letter here. According to the address, it came from London, England."

Kelly's eyes widened and she grabbed the letter. She rushed up to her bedroom, leaving the sad girl behind her. Trish didn't like this much, and she decided to follow and snoop. As soon as Kelly reached her bedroom, she plopped onto her bed and ripped the envelope open.

:-:-:-:-: **Letter** :-:-:-:-:

My Dearest Hermione,

It's been so long since I last talked/wrote to you. What was it? 10 years ago! I kept your promise and have told no one where you've gone, even though Harry and Ron almost killed themselves when I wouldn't tell them. They miss you, hun.

Anyway, there's a reason why I wrote this to you. You see, I have not forgotten what you told me: only contact you if something happens to me, and well, hun, something happened.

I've come down with cancer.

Since your father died a long time ago **(A/N: he died in her 6th Year)**, I need you to come and take me out of this joint. And, well, here's the really bad news: the doctors say I have less then four months to live. I know it's only May, but if you could come and be with me for my last four months, I couldn't express my gratitude enough.

I miss you, and please come. I promise won't tell anyone that you're coming here, my 'Mione. I just want you here for my last four months.

Love always,

Mum

:-:-:-:-: **End of Letter** :-:-:-:-:

Kelly cried and cried. Not now, she just couldn't handle any more death. Just then, the door opened and Trish walked in from her eavesdropping spot.

"Mom, what happened?" Trish asked, concerned.

"We're going to London, England, Trish," Kelly said as she wiped her tears. Pack your bags for five months."

"Mom," Trish cried, "I have school still! And why?"

"I SAID NOW!" Kelly yelled. Trish jumped up and ran out of the room and told the maid not to bother her mum. She was crazy, and, Trish told her, they were going to London!

Trish called Ruth, her personal maid, and ordered her to pack her clothes while she called all of her friends to tell them that she would not be in school for the rest of the year because she was moving to the one place where she had never been.

Her father and mother traveled all over the world, due to their jobs, since Trish's mom was a model and her dad, Ryan, was always so busy (but Trish never knew what his occupation was).

That's when things started coming back to her.

Her father was no longer alive, but now rested six feet under. Trish started to cry again, Ruth comforting her. A while later, the crying was over (Trish's tears had run out) and the packing was done.

Trish and Kelly left that night, and Kelly told everyone who worked for her that they would be back in five months. She gave them all the information on how to reach her. They then got on their personal jet and flew to London, England.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kelly and Trish arrived in London.

They gathered their bags and Kelly signed a few photos of herself for girls who wanted her signature. When their limo arrived, Kelly told the driver to take them to London General Hospital **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what any hospital names are in London, so I'm just taking a guess)**. When they got there, Kelly and her daughter stepped into the hospital lobby.

"Hello," Kelly said to the secretary. "I am here to see Anna Granger."

"Floor 4, Room 467..." the secretary started. "Wait a minute! You're Kelly Richmond! The model billionaire! Oh, I heard about your husband, what a shame! May I ask why you are seeing Miss Granger?"

"Friend of family," Kelly replied and grabbed Trish before the nutty desk person could ask any questions. She inwardly thanked her, though, for forgetting that no children were allowed in the patient's room.

"Mom, why are we here?" Trish complained while they walked out of the elevator on the fourth floor. "In a hospital? They're so dirty and full of sick people!"

"Shush, Trish," Kelly hushed as they got to Room 467. "Please, this is hard enough already." Kelly opened the door and saw her sick mother in bed.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Anna Granger asked. "Are you lost?"

"Mom, it's me!" Kelly said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermionemy 'Mione! My 'Mione came to see me! And who's this charming young lady?" Anna looked at her granddaughter, although she didn't know it at the time.

"My daughter, Trish," Kelly said, gripping her daughter's shoulder before she ran and hugged her weak mum.

"Mum," Trish stared at her mother, still standing in the doorway. "Why did that sick old lady call you Hermione? Your name is Kelly!"

"Sit down, Trish, but close the door first," Kelly said. Trish did as she was told.

"Ok, Mum," started Kelly, "and Trish, you as well. I changed my name when I left. I changed it to Kelly Corbett. I didn't want Ron or Harry to find me. And Trish, you see, that old lady is my mum. And, well, she called me Hermione because that's my real name. Before I changed it to Kelly."

"Ok, then" Trish nodded nervously. This news was shocking, of course, but she didn't see the big deal of it all. And she had a grandmother! Nice bargain.

"Wow, 'Mione," Anna said, "or should I say Kelly, since I don't want to blow your cover. I'm sorry."

"Why, Mum?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Because I just read about your husband and how he died four days ago," Anna said. "And how I dragged you out here right after his death. I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't worry, Mum," Kelly said. "It's ok. Seeing you cheers me up a lot."

"So, 'Mion-Kelly. I see you're a model and a mother, plus a billionaire. Way to go!" Anna smiled.

"Yeah, Mum," Kelly smile back as she went to fill out the forms for her sickly mother to get her out of the hospital. "Now, let's get you out of here fast. Then we can catch up some more"


	3. The Attic

****

Chapter 3: The Attic

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-: **2 months after the arrival of Kelly and Trish **:-:-:-:-:

"Kelly, darling!" cried Anna Granger from her bedroom. "Come here!"

"Coming, Mum!" Kelly answered back as she climbed the stairs to get to her mother's room. When Kelly walked in, she saw her sickly mother getting out of bed.

"MAMA!" Kelly cried as she rushed over to her mother's aid. "What are you doing? Get back in bed. You're too sick to get out!"

"Kelly," Anna told her. "I'm a grown woman. I may be sick, but I know what I'm doing." She sighed. "I want to show you something. Follow me, Kelly."

Kelly followed her mother to a hall closet. Anyone who entered this house would think that that door was a closet. But if you opened it, it was really another set of stairs that lead to the attic. Of course, Kelly didn't know that.

"Mum, we have an attic?" Kelly asked surprisingly. "How come I never knew about this?"

"You never asked, Kelly, darling," Anna answered back as they climbed up to the door. Anna took out a key from her nightgown's pocket and put it in the keyhole. She opened the door to find boxes of junk, and in a corner were many boxes that said Kelly's real full name: Hermione Caroline Granger.

"Go over there, hun, and open those boxes," Anna directed Kelly. Kelly walked over and opened the first box. Inside she saw a photo album and books. She blew the dust away from the top and read some of the book titles.

"Hogwarts: A History, Standard Spells, Level 9 (one of her advanced books), The Difference Between Flone and Shone, Muggle Ways," Kelly read some of the titles.

Then she pulled out the photo album and opened it. The first picture she saw was a boy with messy, jet black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry!" Kelly mumbled. Then to the right of Harry was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing too special about her. "Oh my gosh!" Kelly muttered under her breath. "I was so ugly!" To the right of her was a red head with blue eyes. "Ron."

She flipped though the album more and saw pictures of Harry and her hugging, Ron kissing her on the cheek, and Ginny sitting on her while she was laughing so hard. Or course, they were all moving.

Then as she flipped to a couple of the last pages, she saw Him. The reason she left. The monster, the evil weapon of truth: Dean.

Kelly quickly closed the album. She moved her observing to a huge trunk. She opened it to find robes, all different colors. Yellow, green, purple, black and a pretty powder blue one cluttered the box. The same blue one she wore to the Yule Ball.

She shut the trunk, shaking her head, and decided to open one last box. She opened it and found her graduation certificate and wand.

"Mum," Kelly asked, "why did you keep all of this junk? I told you I wanted it burned right when I got back from Hogwarts in my 7th Year!"

"I know, 'Mione, I remember," Anna answered back in a whisper. Thinking of this brought tears to her eyes. She remembered that day all too well.

:-:-:-:-: **Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

Hermione stepped out from the barrier to see her muggle mother, Anna Granger, waving over to her.

"Over here, 'Mione!" Anna yelled to her daughter. Hermione ran to her mum and hugged her.

"I missed you!" Hermione whispered. She followed her mother to their little black Jeta before Hermione spoke.

"Mum, we need to talk."

"Sure, Hun, what about?" Anna said, suspicious with the four heavy words that always meant bad news.

"I'm giving up magic," Hermione said very quietly.

"What did you just say?" Anna cried, suddenly talking very fast. "Did you say that you're giving up magic? Why? What happened? Did Harry do something? Did you fail? Oh my gosh! I think we should talk about this when we get home or I might get into a car accident!"

Hermione's mum was upset. She fully supported the magic, which Hermione did. They were very close.

They arrived at their cozy little house (**A/N:** **use your imagination**). They walked in and sat n the living room couch together.

"So why are you giving up magic, Hun?" asked Anna. "You love it all!"

"Not anymore. I'm giving it up. ALL of it. That means nothing which is or has magic will come near me."

"What about Harry and-"

"Ron, I mean them too." Hermione looked around the living room and saw a newspaper with the classification section open. She walked over and picked it up. "And this is where I am going and what I am going to do." She pointed to a random ad:

:-:-:-:-: **Ad** :-:-:-:-:

__

Looking for smart female secretary.

For Ryan Richmond

Need someone willing to move to Australia

Has a 4.0 grading average

Please call (652) 458-9075 by June 8 (**A/N: I have no idea about Australian area codes and newspaper ads, so bear with me here)**

__

- Tyler Kidman, Lawyer of Ryan Richmond

:-:-:-:-: **End Ad** :-:-:-:-:

"That's my job. I'm calling right now." Hermione picked up the phone and called.

10 minutes later Hermione came back into the living room, screaming.

"I got it! I got the job! I'll be leaving in two days!" Hermione said gladly and satisfied.

:-:-:-:-: **2 days later **:-:-:-:-:

Hermione was at the airport and was about to board the plane, but then she pulled herself back and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mum," she cried. "I'll miss you so much. It's just that I have to do it. I have to leave.

"And, Mum? I have 4 favors. Number One: don't come looking for me. I'm going to change my name when I get to Australia. Number Two: only contact me if something really bad happens. And to do that, call Tyler Kidman. He'll know where I am. Number Three: tell Ron and Harry that I never came home, that I was kidnapped. And last: burn everything that has to do with magic. My wand, books, robes, everything. I don't want anything left."

Hermione shed a few more tears, as did her mother. "And I love you so much. Thank you for supporting me so much. And I'll be fine, Mummy."

With those last words, Hermione stepped on the plane and was gone.

:-:-:-:-: **End Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

"'Mione, Hun come here," Anna said.

"Mum. It's KELLY, not 'Mione or Hermione," Kelly said as she came and sat beside her. Anna pulled out something from one of the labeled boxes.

"Read this," Anna pushed the paper towards Kelly.

:-:-:-:-: **Passage** :-:-:-:-:

__

June 17 **(A/N: 7 days after Hermione left, and btw, I don't know how to write the dates the way they do in Europe, so deal with it, just like you have to deal with imaginary phone numbers and area codes)**_, 1997_

Missing: Hermione Caroline Granger

Since: June 8, 1997.

Last seen at the local train station, Kings Cross, by friends Harry Potter and Ronald Wealsey.

Picture below

If any information, please call either Harry Potter (692) 823-1097 or Missing Children at (800) MISSING

Posted by Harry Potter 

:-:-:-:-: **End Passage **:-:-:-:-:

"They went looking for you," Anna said.

"They were too late," Kelly answered, tears running down her cheeks. "I already changed my name and my appearance."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried someone from downstairs.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: Who screamed? Read on and find out!


	4. The Letter

****

Chapter 4: The Letter

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Trish. A huge barn owl swooped into the window in the kitchen. It was July 21st and a hot summer day, so Trish opened the window. But she didn't know an OWL was going to fly in it! "MUM, there's an owl in the house! HELP! I'm going to die!" Trish ran under the kitchen table.

Kelly came running down the stairs, her mother very far behind her, as she was old and sick.

"What? An owl!" Kelly screamed and she ran around chasing the owl. Finally she catched it and realized that it had a letter in its talons. "Oh no," Kelly mumbled as she snatched the letter away. The owl flew out the window immediately.

"Mum, is the owl gone?" Trish shuddered, coming out from beneath the table. Then she saw what was in her mother's hand. "Hey, what's that? Let me see!"

"Trish, here," Kelly said, handing her daughter 20 pounds. "Now go upstairs to your room."

"Will do, Mother dear!" Trish said gladly as she took the money and hopped up stairs. "Hey, Grandma!" Trish said as she passed Anna on the still descending the stairs.

"Oh no, please no," Kelly said to herself as she sat on the chair. "Not her. Not Trish" She looked at the front of the envelope. It read:

:-:-:-:-: **Letter **:-:-:-:-:

__

Miss T. Richmond

Grandmother's Guest Bedroom

2345 Caroline St.

London

England

:-:-:-:-: **End Letter** :-:-:-:-:

She slowly and shakily turned it around and saw the Hogwarts crest.

"Damn it!" Kelly said out loud. "Just as I was getting away from my old life, it catches up."

"She got in, did she?" Anna asked knowingly. "You can never run from the past Hermione, never."

"It's Kelly, Mum..." she took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better open it."

:-:-:-:-: **Letter **:-:-:-:-:

__

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Severus Snape

(Potions Degree, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Richmond,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary book and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmaster

:-:-:-:-: **End Letter** :-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but that's all for now. Hope you enjoy it so far. I will mostly update during weekends.


	5. A Lot of Explaining and Shopping

****

Chapter 5: A Lot of Explaining and Shopping

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Trish, come here!" Kelly yelled up the stairs. "We need to talk!"

"Coming, Mum!" Trish yelled as she ran down the stairs. "What's wrong? Did someone die?"

"Why would somebody die?"

"Because you have that look, the same look when you got the phone call about Daddy and when you got that letter about Grandma."

"No, nobody died. But I have being lying to you." Kelly saw the change of expression on her daughter's face. "I also lied to your father, but it's too late to fix it."

"I know you have being lying to me about your name," Trish growled. "What else have you lied about?"

"Sit down, Trish, and I'll start from the beginning. Well, not quite, just the parts you need to know about."

"Ok, just let me get comfortable." Trish slumped in her seat, ready to hear the greatest and most unbelievable story she'd ever hear.

"You see, Trish, when I was 11, an owl came though my window just like today, with a letter attached to it. And, well, I grabbed it and ripped it open, of course. That's when my whole life changed. I well...ummfound out" Kelly slowed her speech, but continued when she saw that 'You-Started-And-Can't-Back-Out-Now' look her daughter had on her face, "that I...wasa witch."

"Bloody hell, Mum! You're a witch! You told me that witches don't exist...! Wait a minute! Does that mean I'm a witch too? AWESOME!"

"Shush, Trish! I'm trying to tell a story! And please don't say 'bloody hell'! It's rude. Anyway, so I went to Hogwarts-"

"-The magic school!"

"Yes, Trish, the magic school. Now please don't talk, let me finish. I went to Hogwarts and made very good grades and very good friends. I went to that school for 7 years. I had such good grades that I was made Head Girl and I could have had any job that I wanted to. But I ran away from the magic. Because after the Dark Lord- "

"-Dark who?" Trish interrupted again.

"Well, you see, Trish, there are 2 kinds of magic: dark and light. During that time, light was fighting against dark. And it just so happened that the darkest wizard had a name, Tom Riddle, or known more as Lord Voldemort, although most were too scared to say his name, so they called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Anyway, during my 7th year, Harry, Ron and I defeated him. Harry and Ron were my friends. But something else was happening in my own life. I had a boyfriend, but he hurt me, Trish." Kelly was now starting to cry.

"So after I graduated, I left the wizarding world behind, hoping for a new start. And, well, for 12 years things were working out. I moved to Australia and changed my name to Kelly Corbett, became your dad's secretary, and changed my looks. Then 1 year later, your father and me got married. Another year later, I had you. And now 11 years later, you have just be accepted to Hogwarts.

"And, well, I'll let you go if you want, and I'll move here. Or we can move back home to Australia and you can go to Adam and Eve Prep for Girls. It's up to you, Trish."

Trish stared at her mother. "Mum, that is a stupid question. Would I rather learn magic or learn how to dance? Magic, duh! I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"Ok, then. But you got to make a promise." Kelly held her daughter's hand in her own.

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone my real name."

"Ok." To Trish, that sounded very easy.

Kelly let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. That was easier than she thought.

:-:-:-:-: **One Month Later** :-:-:-:-:

It was August 21st. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and Trish couldn't wait to go shopping. Trish was in her mother's room while she was getting dressed.

"Trish, honey, what should I wear?"

"How about the nice pink skirt with the white tank top that shows your bra. The black one!"

"Trish, pardon my French, but I don't want to look like a bloody slut, I just want to look nice."

"Fine. How aboutstill the pink skirt, but the T-shirt that says 'I love N.Y.'"

"Perfect!"

Kelly got dressed and sat down at her make up table. She began putting on her cosmetics skillfully. 30 minutes later, Kelly was ready to go. She had her hair up in a bun with strands hanging in front, framing her face. Let's just say that Kelly looked like a goddess. Trish, on the other hand, was just wearing a pair of jeans and a green tank top, along with her favorite pair of sandals.

"Trish, what shoes?"

"The high white ones."

"Great idea!" Trish and Kelly were just about to leave when Anna called out.

"Don't forget your wand, Kelly! You never know when you could need it!"

"Ok, Mum!" Kelly made a face at Trish that obviously complained that she still had to tae her mother's orders. Her daughter laughed.

Kelly ran up to her room (she brought back all the boxes from the attic) and grabbed her wand, stuffing it in her pink handbag. "Let's go, Trish!" With that, Trish and Kelly hopped into the limo, which was waiting for them.

"Where to, Mamá?" the driver asked Kelly.

"Um" Kelly answered back, but not before remembering that Muggles couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron, "just drop us off at that tailor shop. And don't wait around for us. I'll call you when we are done."

"Ok, Mamá." The driven parked right outside the curve of the shop and open the car door. "There you are, miss. I'll await your call."

Trish and Kelly waited until he drove out of side before they walked into the bar and got many odd stares.

"Um, Miss? Are you lost?" the bartender, Tom, asked.

"No. Why?" Kelly answered back.

"It's just that," Tom said, "we don't get many people dressed like you here. Anyway, what would you like?"

"Nothing." With that, she and Trish walked out into the little niche where the brick wall was.

"Mom, its just a wall," Trish said, confused.

"Watch." Kelly tapped some bricks and magically, they became a walkway.

"Bloody hell!" Trish mumbled.

Trish and Kelly went down streets and into shops, as Kelly had the money they needed already. First they stopped in the bookshop where Trish picked out all the books she needed. Next came the robe shop where Kelly picked out the finest robes for Trish. Kelly told Trish to go and pick out a pet, handing her many gold coins. Turning the corner, Trish ran into somebody.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," Trish said to the young boy who Trish knocked over.

"That's alright," the boy stood. "Ummyou going to Hogwarts?"

"Yup, first year. What about you?" Trish asked the boy.

"Same. I want to be in Gryffindor. What about you?" the boy asked.

"I dunno," Trish answered. "Doesn't matter really. What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name's James Potter, and may I ask who you are?" James asked.

"Trish, Trish Richmond. Nice to meet you, James," Trish looked over her shoulder. "Come and meet my mum! She a Muggle model, but a witch too. She is _so_ pretty."

"Sure, let me just tell my mum or dad. Whoever gets here first. MUM, DAD! Come here quick!" James yelled. All of a sudden, a red-head holding 2 twins and a messy-haired brunette came running toward James.

"James!" said the woman. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," James said. "I just want you guys to meet my new friend, Trish. Trish, this is my dad, Harry Potter, and my mum, Ginny Potter, along with my 2 sisters, Hermione and Lily Potter. They're 4."

"Hello, nice to meet you, Trish," Ginny said.

"Same here," said Harry.

"Can James come with me to visit my mom?" Trish begged. "She went to get me some potion junk. PLEEEEASE, Mr. Potter?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said. "How about we all go and meet your mom?"

"Ok!"

The Potter family followed Trish to the Apothecary where Trish pointed to the woman standing hold up a bottle of sheep's eye. She was dressed in a pink skirt, white boots that went up to her knees, and a white T-shirt that said, 'I love N.Y'. A pink handbag was strung over her shoulder against her beautiful, smooth hair.

"That's your mother?" Ginny asked, amazed. "What does she do?"

"She a Muggle model," Trish replied. "But she's also a witch. MUM! Over here! Come meet my new friend and his family!"

"'K, Hun, be right there!" Kelly paid for he bottles of potions items. As she turned around she almost dropped the bag. Kelly stood there with her mouth delicately hanging open, her eyes wide.

"Mum, this is James Potter," Trish started introducing everyone. "He's a first year at Hogwarts too. And these are his sisters, Hermione and Lily. And his mum and dad, Ginny and Harry. Mrs. and Mr. Potter, this is my mum, Kelly Richmond."

"You're _the_ Kelly Richmond?" Ginny shrieked. "The Muggle billionaire? Oh my gosh, Harry! Can you believe this?"

"Nope, I can't!" Harry replied.

__

'Oh my!' Kelly thought._ 'Harry's so grown up! And look at Ginny and their kids! They named one after me! So sweet! I wish I were back home in Australia, miles away. Please, lords, make them go away!_'

"Oh, sorry, let me shake your hand," Kelly replied. Kelly shook hands with both Potter parents reluctantly.

"I never knew that your were a witch, Kelly," Ginny said. "I've read about you every time Harry here goes to visit the Muggle world. Oh, I do love you!"

"Thank you," Kelly smiled. "Trish, did you pick out an animal yet?"

"Not yet, Mum. But I will." Trish replied.

"Wow, you're lucky," James said. "You get a pet! I can't, I don't have enough money. I can get a load of candy and joke stuff from my uncles though!"

"Wow. Cool! Wanna come with me to pick out an animal?"

"Sure, I'd love to, Trish!" James said. "Mum, Dad, can I go with Trish?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "Go ahead. We'll be right ahead."

Off went James and Trish, skipping merrily down to the pet store.

"Um, Kelly," Ginny said politely. "We'll be having lunch soon. Would you and Trish like to join us?"

"I wish I could," Kelly said. "But I have to find a house for me. Since Trish was accepted to Hogwarts, I'll be moving here until she's done. So, I wish I could, but I can't."

"Then let me take Trish to lunch and you go off now," Ginny said. _She's just like her mother_, Kelly thought to herself. "Me and Harry can finish up their shopping."

"Really, thanks, Ginny. Here's some money for Trish." Kelly handed her a heavy leather sack. "I'll be back around 3, is that ok?"

"Fine!"

"Bye, and thank you!" With that, Kelly walked out of sight.

"Harry, come here," Ginny called.

"What?"

"She reminds me of someone"

"Yeah, me too"


	6. Pets, Names, Brooms, and a Ferret

****

A/N: Just to let all you nice readers know this story will become a Hermione/Draco story soon. But Draco will appear in this chapter but not much. In the next couple chapter they will meet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

Chapter 6: Pets, Names, Brooms and a Ferret

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trish and James went walking into the pet store. When they walked in, they saw owls, cats, rats/mice, fish, dogs, and even a monkey!

"What kind of animal should I pick, James?" Trish asked, gazing around the shop.

"Well," said James proudly, "they only allow you to have either owls and cats. They used to allow rats and mice, but they keep getting lost."

"That sucks, I wanted a monkey." Trish sighed, "Oh, well." She grabbed a pack of candy from her pocket.

"What are those, Trish?" James asked, eyeing the candy that he had never seen before.

"Muggle candy," Trish said. "Want some?"

"Sure!" Just as James put out his hand, Trish screamed dropping all of the candy on the ground. "What was that for, Trish?" James said as he started picking up candy from the ground. "Trish?"

"I found my pet!"

"Where?"

"Right there, the ginger cat! It's so cute!"

"It's ugly."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No, it's not, James. It's cute!"

"Whatever," James said, picking up the last pieces of candy off the floor.

"Excuse me! Owner! OWNER?" Trish yelled. A man came running out from behind the back room. He was tall and had red hair and a mustache.

"Yes, Mamá," the man said, "what can I do for you?"

"I want the ginger cat!" Trish replied.

"James, is that you?" the man asked.

"Yup, Uncle Percy, it's me!"

"Wow," Percy said. "I haven't seen you for a really long time, ever since your dad got that job up at Hogwarts. And I think you were around 5.How's the family?"

"Great," James said. "Herm and Lily are 4 now. I'm going to Hogwarts with my friend Trish. Oi! Where are my manners? Uncle Percy, this is Trish Richmond. Trish, this is Uncle Percy, one of my mum's older brothers."

"Hello," Trish said politely, "nice to meet you. Ummcan I have my cat?"

"Sure, Missy!" Percy picked up the cat and dumped it on the counter before walking around the store for a bit. A couple minutes later, he came back with all of the cat's supplies. "James, make sure you tell your mum and dad to stop by. Love you, kid-o! Nice meeting you, Trish. Take care of your cat!"

"What you gonna name your cat, Trish?" James asked as they left the store.

"I dunno, what do you think?"

"How about" James pretended to think, "or Ugly? Ow! That hurt!"

"You are so cruel!"

"And your strong!"

"Thank you very much!" Trish said. "Hey, I got it! How about Ginger? Yeah, I like it!"

"Whatever, it'll always be Ugly to me."

"I'm warning you!" Trish threatened James with her fist.

"James, Trish! Over here!" Ginny yelled when she saw them coming towards her.

"Hey, Mum!" James said.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Umwhere's my mum?" Trish asked, confused, when she saw that her mum was no longer in sight.

"She went house shopping," Ginny replied.

"I see"

"Show my mum your ugly cat!" James whispered into Trish's ear.

"Um, Mrs. Potter?" Trish said. "Wanna see my cat?"

"Sure, lets see!"

"Come here, Ginger!" Trish called as the cat came out of its open cage.

"You called it wrong!" James laughed. "You're supposed to say: Here, Ugly!"

"That's it, Jameswhatever-your-middle-name-is Potter!" Trish said, tackling James onto the ground.

"MUMMY, help! I'm being beat up by a girl!"

"A black belt girl!"

"A what girrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllll...! Help!"

"Stupid wizard!" Trish said, finally sitting on poor James.

"What's going on here?" Harry laughed when he saw his son pinned to the ground. "Is James being beat up by a girl?"

"No, Dad, a black belt girl!" James said.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Lily screamed, "get off, get off! You're hurtin' Jamie!"

"Do you give up, James?" Trish said.

"Yes! Get off!" Trish stood up triumphantly. "Ha ha! I win!"

"Yeah, yeah!" James said, scowling. "Dad, we gotta buy a broom for me now!"

"Sure," Harry said. "How about, Trish, you stay here with Ginny, 'Mione, and Lily while I take James to get a broom?"

"Sure!" Trish agreed. Harry and James soon disappeared around the corner.

"So, Trish," Ginny asked curiously, "why are you here in England? I thought you lived in Australia." Now was the time to get know about James new friend.

"Well," Trish said, eating another bag of Muggle candy, "my grandma's sick, so my mum came to watch her. Then I got accepted into Hogwarts, so she's moving here."

"I see"

"Mrs. Potter? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Hun, ask away!"

"Well, when I went to go and buy my pet, I met your brother."

"Which one? I have 6."

"Bloody hell, 6! Oops, sorry. Um, I think it was Percy or Perry or something like that."

"That would be Percy."

"Ok, him, and well, I was wondering, 'cause James said that you live in Hogwarts. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Harry is Professor Potter, and he has been since James was 5."

"Ohso how did you come up with the name Hermione? It's not a really used name. It's very rare."

"I suppose it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, cause Hermione's _my_ middle name. So I was just wondering"

"Wow, that's shocking!" Ginny said. "The reason we named one of the twins Hermione was, well, Harry had a really good friend named Hermione Granger who was kidnapped after they gradated from Hogwarts. And, well, she was more of a friend to Harry than me, but we wanted Hermione to stay alive in our hearts. So we named a twin Hermione, and one Lily, after Harry's mum, who died when he was born for the same reason."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Hermione."

"That's alright, dear. Now, how did your mum come up with your middle name?"

"Well, it wasmy dad who came up with it," Trish said, now knowing why her mum picked her middle name, but she couldn'y just come out and tell that stuff about her mum. She would kill Trish. _Wait a minute_, she thought, _this must be the Harry who defeated the Dark Lord my mum was telling me about! Oh my gosh! That's one of her best friends! No wonder she wanted to get away so fast._ "I dunno where he got it though."

"That's nice."

"Mummy," said Hermione. "I'm hungry. Can we eat please?" **(A/N: just so you don't get confused I will use 'Hermione' for Hermione Potter and ''Mione' for Hermione Granger)**

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny said. "Why don't we go over to the Quidditch shop and get James and Daddy?"

__

Quidditch? Trish thought. _What's that?_ Well, she was about to find out as Ginny took the twins' hands and lead Trish to the Quidditch shop. Trish almost fainted. She saw brooms, but not just any brooms, flying brooms! It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Wow, these are awesome!" Trish said as she ran ahead of Ginny and the twins. She opened the door and headed straight towards the newest broom. _'Advanced Duplex 2013'. I want this!_ Trish thought. So she decided to buy it.

"Um, Mrs. Potter? Can I have some of my money? I want to get something."

"Ok, here you go!"

"Thanks!" Trish said gladly. She walked up towards the counter and told the man what she wanted. He was so shocked that Trish had the money. But, hey, money is money!

"Hey, Trish!" James said as they walked out of the store with the Potter family. "What kind of broom did you get? I got a _'Propel 2094'_. It's 4 years old, but still pretty good. Which one did you get?"

"Um" Trish felt bad that she got the newest model and still had a bundle of money left, so very quickly and quietly, she said, "Advacedduplex2013."

"What? I didn't hear you. Say it again."

"Advanced Duplex 2013," Trish said slower.

"BLOODY HELL, TRISH!" James said a bit too loudly. "Are you, like, a freakin' millionaire?"

"Um, no, a billionaire"

"A _BILLIONARE_? BLOODY HELL!"

"James Ronald Potter, what did you just say?" Ginny raised her voice.

"Nothing."

"Good, just what I wanted to hear."

"Good day, Pothead, Weasel," said a dark voice behind the family and Trish.

"What do you want, Ferret Breath?" Harry sneered at Malfoy.

"Aren't we a little too old for name calling?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I mean, how old are we, in our late 20s? Give me a break, boys!"

"You can never be too old for games, Weasley, or should I say, Potter," Malfoy said. "I just wanted you to know that Hermione Granger's back in town."

He sneered at them as he walked away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Read and review! I want about 12-15 reviews until I post my next chapter. I AM SO EVIL!


	7. The Unexpected Visitor

****

A/N: I want to thank all my readers. I feel so special! I'll update, so here's the next chapter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kelly left the Leaky Cauldron and walked into the streets of London. She then called a cab, not wanting to cause a riot, which would start if she used her limo. Kelly got into the yellow cab and gave her desired location before it sped away.

About twenty minutes later, Kelly arrived at 2354 Hidden Lake Circle. It was a huge house with a circular driveway and a huge fountain in the middle with a mermaid statue that squirted out the water. It had gardens everywhere, and a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard. Kelly walked up towards the door and rang the doorbell. An old woman answered it.

"Hello," the woman said, "may I help you?"

"My name's Kelly Richmond," she answered. "I'm here to see the house and hopefully buy it."

"Of course, Mrs. Richmond."

"It's _Miss_ Richmond."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please follow me."

The old woman walked into the hall foyer and turned numerous times. They ended up at a huge library.

"Please wait here, Miss. Richmond. Mr. Wood shall be right here."

Then the old woman left the library, leaving Kelly as she looked around it. It was the biggest library she had ever seen!

"You enjoy reading, Miss Richmond?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Yes," Kelly answered, "yes I do."

"My name's Oliver Wood. I heard you'd like to buy my house."

"I wouldn't call this a house, Mr. Wood."

"Call me Oliver, and I guess your right," he looked around before settling his gaze on Kelly again. "Wait a minute, I recognize you! Aren't you a famous model who was married to that billionaire in Australia?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"It's an honor having you in my house, Mrs. Richmond."

"Call me Kelly," she waved her hand, not bothering to correct him about her name. "Anyway, why are you selling this beautiful mansion?"

"My work called me over to Ireland, so my wife and me are moving, as soon as we can sell this house. But because it's so huge, not a lot of people want to buy it, or at least, can afford it."

"What do you do Oliver?"

"UmmI play a sport," Oliver said queasily.

"What sport?"

"Never mind what I do. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"No, I would like to buy it."

"But you haven't even seen the whole house!"

"Just seeing the library is enough."

"Really, you remind me of a girl I once knew."

"_Once_ knew? Is shedead?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, looking sad. "She got kidnapped. One of my teammates was her best friend. He talks about her all the time."

"Oh, I see," Kelly said. Changing the subject, she said, "Where are the documents I have to sign?"

"Oh," Oliver said, getting up from his chair. "I'll get them. Hold on, Kelly." He walked towards the door that lead out of the library before Oliver and Kelly heard yelling from the hallway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN A MEETING?" the male voice yelled.

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT SELLING THE HOUSE, MR. MALFOY!" the female voice yelled.

"LISTEN, KATIE, I NEED TO TALK TO HIM NOW!"

"DRACO, NOT NOW!"

"What's going on, Honey?" Oliver asked.

"I need to talk to you NOW, Oliver" Draco said, annoyed.

"But I told him you're having a meeting with a hopeful buyer!" Oliver's wife, Katie, said.

"Umshould I go and come back later to sign the papers?" kelly asked, slipping her head out of the door.

"NO!" yelled Katie and Oliver at the same time.

"Ok," Kelly said, turning back into the room. "I guess I'll go and sit down. Again."

"Draco, go sit in the library!" Olver waved. "And as soon as I sell this house we can talk."

"Fine!" Draco said uneasily.

Draco walked into the library and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the chesterfield. "Hi, you buying this house?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. May I ask yours?"

"Kelly, Kelly Richmond. Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. So, you work with Oliver. Do you play on his team?"

"Well, sort of. He got traded to a new team in Ireland. That's why he's moving, but I said he should stay in this town full of Muggles and stay with our team. But, no, he wants to go to Ireland!"

"Muggles?"

"Oh crap!" Draco cried, realizing his mistake.

"Don't worry, I know what Muggles are."

"So you're a witch? And you know what Quidditch is, right?"

"Yes, my best friend was on my school team." _Oh, crap_, Kelly thought, _I said too much. Now he's going to want to know what school I went to!_

"What school?"

__

Damn it!

Kelly mumbled, "Umsome school inan outback in Australia. So... umm" Draco went silent. _What_, he thought,_ to say to a beautiful brunette widow with an eleven-year-old child?_

"So, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me about yourself? If you don't mind, that is"

"Sure, I'm 29 years old. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I've been on the British Quidditch team for 5 years now. Now, that's the basic stuff. What about you?"

"Umm," Kelly started, "I don't know much about my past. I grew up in an orphanage, until I got adopted when I was ten to go to a magic school in the Australian Outback. Then I graduated, got married, became a model, and then had a kid. Now I'm visiting a very old family friend, then Trish got accept into Hogwarts, which I thought was odd. So, now I'm here!"

Something in her mind made her want to ask something very personal, although she already knew the answer. "Ummdo you think you can tell me about the girl who loved books, in which Oliver said I remind him of?" Malfoy chuckled. "You do know who I'm talking about, do you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do. If you said that to anyone who went to Hogwarts, they would know who you're talking about."

Draco took a deep breath and began his small tale of Hermione. Kelly was very interested into what Draco had to say about her. (**A/N: You know the history**)

"The girl's name wasHermione Granger. I've known her for seven years until... We were in the same year. She was a Muggleborn, but one hell of a witch. She hung around Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who's on my team now. I always hated her, that is, until 7th year, when we sort of became friends. She was a bookworm too. She loved reading all the time.

"Then after 7th year, she" he took a deep breath, "disappeared. Kidnapped is what people say. But I don't believe any of them. Because I believe she ran away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Were you close to her?"

"Not as close as her best friends were, but I liked her a lot. And I never got to tell her how I felt."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone misses her."

"I hope you don't mind, but how did you become friends?"

"I don't mind," Malfoy started. "You see, I heard crying one day, while I was walking. So I followed the cry..."

:-:-:-:-: **Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-: **Everyone's POV** :-:-:-:-:

Draco was walking down the 2nd floor corridor, about to go down to the dungeons, when he heard someone crying.

"Hello?" Draco called. "Anyone here?" No one answered.

Draco continued walking down the corridor until he came upon the girl's bathroom, where the crying got even louder. After some hesitation, Draco went inside.

:-:-:-:-: **Draco's POV** :-:-:-:-:

I walked into the girl's bathroom to see a beautiful brunette. Her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing a ripped white T-shirt with a purple skirt. Her shirt was ripped, so I could see her white bra. On her left arm was a huge bruise, and she was holding her right arm with her left.

"Are you ok?" I called after looking at her. She turned and looked back at me. To my surprise, I saw Little-Miss-Perfect Granger, but her eyes were all puffy and blotchy and not at all perfect.

"What did you do, Granger?" I asked.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

"No, not until you tell me what happened!" I have no idea why I was acting so kind, but I walked over to her and sat down next to the crying girl, ready to listen.

"Malfoy, I said leave me alone!"

"You're bleeding," I said, shocked at the sight of the wound, examining her right arm. It was cut open about 10 centimeters long and 2 centimeters wide. "Here, let me help you," I told her, ripping a part of my shirt off and wrapping it around her thin arm.

"Thanks," Hermione said, still crying.

"What happened?"

"That stupid guy thinks that just because I'm me...then he hurt and pushed..." She was making no sense whatsoever, and she started crying harder. I leaned towards her and she rested her head upon my shoulder as she cried.

:-:-:-:-: **End Flashback** :-:-:-:-:

****

(A/N: During this flash back, it's more like they are both imaging it as Draco tells the story)

"But you remember," Draco said when he was done telling the story, "don't you, 'Mione? That day"

Kelly stared. "What-?"

"I can see it in your eyes, how you felt when I told you this. And you touched your scar on your arm when I told you the part about the cut."

"Please," Kelly cried, a tear gliding down her cheeks, "don't tell anybody! If you're still my friend, please don't tell anybody. I never wanted to come back here. But my mother's sick and she's dying. It's one of her last couple of months here. I hadn't seen her in so long, so I came. But then Trish got accept into Hogwarts, and now my life is turning upside-down!"

"Don't worry," Draco said, "your secret's safe with me." He stood up. "So, I was right, you did run away. Anyway, when you move in, I'm your neighbor. And I loved your story about your basics."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I totally believed you. Until I told the story of how we met, I mean. Then your cover was blown."

"Yeah..."

"So," a voice said, "did you two find something to talk about?"

"Yes, plenty." Draco answered. "I must be going now, Wood. I'll stop by tonight and talk to you. I remember I have something to do, which I totally forgot about. See you tonight."

"Whatever, Malfoy. See you!" Oliver called out as Draco left. "He always does that: come over before leaving before we even start talking. Strange man. Anyway, here are the papers. You can sign here, here, and here."

:-:-:-:-: **10 minutes later** :-:-:-:-:

"Alright then, Kelly," Oliver said, "the house will be yours in 6 days."

"Thanks!" Kelly said. As she waved goodbye, she got into the cab and sped away.

:-:-:-:-: **Draco's POV** :-:-:-:-:

As soon as I left Wood's, I headed straight to Diagon Alley.

Hopefully Potter's there. I'm going to keep my word to Hermione, I mean Kelly, but I wanted to play around with Potter's mind.

I drove over to the Leaky Cauldron. A few former schoolmates greeted me, surprisingly, and I walked around until I saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, or Potter, I mean.

"Good day, Pothead, Weasel." I said from behind them.

"What do you want, Ferret Breath?" Potter glared at me.

Then Red said something about us being too old for name-calling.

"You can never be too old for games, Weasley, or should I say, Potter," I smirked. " I just wanted you to know that Hermione Granger's back in town."

I sneered at them as I walked away. Now no more hints to anybody, I promise. I must keep Hermione's identity a secret.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: That's all. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy.


	8. Getting Ready to Face the Past

****

Chapter 8: Getting Ready to Face the Past

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-: **August 28** :-:-:-:-:

"Mum," Trish asked her mother, "are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Sweetie," Kelly said, tears forming in her brown eyes, "hopefully."

Trish frowned. "Mum, don't cry. Grandma Anna will be with Grandpa Fred, Nanny, and Daddy now."

"I know, it's just thatfor twelve years, I never saw her. And when I did, it was only for three months. She was going to be alive for only 4 months, Trish. And now you're the only family I got."

"Shh, Mum. Stop crying," Trish said. "And you have Harry and Ron. They're still your family."

"Trish Hermione Kelsey Richmond!" Kelly started raising her voice. "Don't you ever mention them or anyone from my days at Hogwarts! You have no clue what you're talking about! Now go downstairs and meet the guests. Now.

"Tell Sydney **(A/N: head maid at the Richmond Manor)** that I'll be down in 5 minutes to greet them, and hear how sorry people are for my auntie." Since Kelly didn't want anybody to know who she was, and since Hermione Granger was supposedly kidnapped, Kelly decided to play the role of a really close family friend. Kelly had then called Anna Granger "Auntie Anna" for as long as she could remember (wink wink). People were thankfully starting to think that Kelly was a really good friend of the Granger family.

"Oh, okay, Mum," Trish said, rolling her eyes and closing her mother's door.

After she left, Kelly went to her mirror and looked at herself. She looked back at a lovely woman, who would've been perfect if she wasn't sadly frowning.

__

Why, she thought to herself, _does everything have to happen to me? I mean, sure I got some good stuff out of it. I'm a beautiful model with billions of dollars living in this huge house with fifty servants and have a great daughter who cares about me. But what is life without friends who care, as well as family? And right now, I feel like I have no friends. Trish is going away soon, and then I'll be all by myself, considering how the servants don't really associate with me. I wish I could re-do all of 7th year. I'd never go out with Dean, and then I would still be friends with Harry, Ron, and all the others. But if I never left, I would have never met Ryan and never had Trish. And I would miss all those great years with just the three of us._

"Look at me!" she cried, "I'm a damn mess!"

A pale girl with brown hair in natural curls now looked back at her. She no longer had mascara on, since all the crying gave her black streaks on her cheeks.

"God damn it!" she said out loud, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why does God make me suffer?"

"Maybe," a male voice behind Kelly told her, "because he's testing you. Maybe he wants to show you what you missed in these last twelve years."

Kelly whipped her chair around to see the blonde she had known throughout school, and the only person who figured out who she was. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to Miss Anna Granger. A lot of people are herefrom Hogwarts."

"What? Why? How'd they hear about her death?"

"Geez, Kel. I thought you were super smart! I mean 'cause"

"'Cause I got top grades in school. That's schoolwork, not this stuff. Why are they here, Draco?"

"After your so-called disappearance," Draco told her, "everyone came to pay respects to her, even the professors. They all thought you were gone. Most students who knew you came to say how sorry they were. Some still kept in touch with your mother. So, now that she died, most are here again."

"Oh, I see," Kelly said. Then realization dawned on her. "Oh, crap!"

"What's the matter, Kel?"

"I need makeup, and a different dress, and need to do my hair. Oh no! What if they recognize me asyou know?"

"Kelly, breathe," Draco tried to reassure her.

"I didn't realize thatthat many people will be here!"

"Kelly, you look great. Nobody will recognize you."

"I can't take chances," Kelly said, getting up from her makeup table.

She walked in to her walk-in closet. "Hmm," Kelly mumbled, looking at all twenty-five black dresses she had. "HmmI found one!" Kelly slipped out of the old plain black dress and into a long-sleeved silk one, the one with a slit on her right side that went up to the knee. She went over to her friend. "How do I look, Draco?"

"B-E-A-utiful," Draco said. "Goddess-like."

"Shoes, I need shoes!" Kelly exclaimed, ignoring what he said about her beauty.

"Here," Draco said, handing Kelly a pair of black shoes with a long string to tie up the leg.

"Wow, for a guy, you got great taste!" Kelly said, putting on her shoes, tying them up her smoothly shaved legs.

"Okay, now makeup!" Kelly hurried back to her makeup table, quickly applying lip gloss (lipstick was too dark, even for this funeral party), mascara, and eyeliner.

"Now I need to do my hair. Got it!" With that, Kelly whipped her hair up in to a messy but lovely bun, a few tendrils framing her face. "There," she proudly told herself, "I'm ready!"

"Took you long enough!" Draco complained mockingly. "You looked fine before, you know."

"So? Now I look like a model."

"I see you went to long sleeves. Does that have to do with the cut on your arm?"

"Shut up," Kelly dodged the question, "let's go. I have to meet peopleand some old friends." As she walked out of her bedroom, she left Draco behind.

"Hey! Wait up, Kel!" Draco said, running after her.

:-:-:-:-: **Downstairs in the Library** :-:-:-:-:

"James? What are you doing here?" Trish asked, skipping down into the library where all the guests were chatting among themselves, waiting for the hostess (Kelly).

"I'm here with my family," James told her. "My mum and dad knew Anna Granger. Why are you here?"

"My mum was a really close friend of the family. She's the hostess."

"So, this is your house!"

"Yeah."

"Cool! It's so big! Hey, want some punch?"

"Sure!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So, Harry, how's life going with you?" Pansy asked, clinging to her fiancé, Ronald Weasley.

"Fine, Pansy. What about you?"

"Lovely! Me and Ron just finished setting the date for our wedding!"

"When is it, Pansy?" Ginny said, putting on the stupidest smile she ever made.

"It's June 8!"

"Ron, can I talk to younow?" Harry said, pulling Ron's leather jacket.

"Harry, please don't leave me with the Slytherin slut!" Ginny mumbled to him.

"I'll be back ASAP, Gin," Harry said, pulling Ron to the other end of the room and out the doors into the hallway.

"Harry, what's your problem?" Ron cried. "Why are you like this?"

"Ron, don't you know? I mean, I know you know. But maybe Pansy doesn't know why June 8th is important to us."

"Yeah, Pansy knows and I know," Ron said. "It was the day Hermione got kidnapped."

"So, why in hell are you planning the wedding that day?"

"Because" Ron said seriously, "because she's gone and we should celebrate June 8th on a more happier account, not just saying it's the day 'Mione disappeared."

"Still" Harry paused, "why Pansy?"

"Because she is sokind, funny, beautifulSlutty, pug-ish, blonde"

"Harry, please shut up about Pansy! I love her and she loves me!"

"Whatever, Man." Harry grew tired of the subject, so he decided to change it to something that wouldn't result in yelling. "So how's Quidditch so far?"

"Awesome, but Wood's leaving tomorrow. Got a job in Ireland. And Malfoy's going too. Leaving to become a teacher."

"A what?"

"He got a job at Hogwarts. Snape wanted him as the new Potions Master, as well as the Slytherin head."

"Great," Harry rolled his eyes, muttering sarcastically. "I get to see him every day. Wonderful."

"Listen," Ron said, "I've been working with him for five whole years. He isn't that bad."

"Well, maybe not to you but, hey! I am the Boy-That-Lived-A-Couple-Times!"

"I still can't believe Snape got the Headmaster job!" Ron cried, changing the subject himself this time. "I mean, Snape!"

"Yeah!"

Again changing the subject, Ron asked Harry, "So how's life with Ginny and 3 kids?"

"Great! James has a new friend, Trish. And her mother is hot!"

"Harry! You're married to Ginny! You can't say that about another woman!"

"Really, Ron, turn around and see for yourself!"

Ron turned around and saw a beautiful woman walking toward them from the stairs with Draco Malfoy.

"Man, she's hot!" Ron cried.

"Naughty boy! Did you forget you're engaged?"

"Shut up, Harry! Who is she?"

"You know James' friend I told you about? Trish? That's her mother Kelly Richmond. Muggle supermodel, though she's a witch."

"Wow! Butwhy's she with Draco?"

"Like I know!"

:-:-:-:-: **Kelly and Draco's Conversation** :-:-:-:-:

"Draco, how do I look?" Kelly asked, walking down the stairs.

"How many times have you asked me that?" he cried.

"I don't know!" she shrugged.

"What do I say each time?"

"Beautiful," Kelly smiled.

"Actually, it's B-E-A-utiful," Draco joked. "Now chill out and breathe. Everything's going to be alright!"

"Ok, but if it isn't, I swear I'll kill you, Draco!"

"Alright!" Draco laughed.

Kelly and Draco continued walking down the stairs until Kelly stopped in her tracks. She very quietly started walking back up the stairs backwards.

"Where do you think your going, 'Mione?" Draco asked, pulling Kelly back down.

"Draco! Don't ever call me that! Not here or anywhere else!" Kelly struggled to get free from Draco's grip. "Let go of me! I forgot something upstairs. I'll be down in a minute!"

"I so believe that, Kelly," Draco said sarcastically. "Now what's the matter? Tell me."

Kelly sighed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Look down there. They're so grown up, and I missed all that. Getting to know their family and all. I don't think I can do it. I mean, seeing everyone from my past. I'm just not ready!"

"Trust me, Kelly," Draco said, holding her shoulders, "I know you can do this. And you've got to. You have to, eventually. So why not now? The opportunity is right in front of your eyes. You just have to keep going and don't look back. Forget about the past, 'cause you are no longer Hermione Caroline Granger, but Kelly Lily Corbett Richmond. You've been that way for so many years. So march down these last few steps and introduce yourself to Potter and Weasley and everyone else!"

Kelly sighed, wiping her tears and thanking God for magic, considering how she put a spell on herself to keep the makeup waterproof. "Thanks, Draco, for all your support. I need that. Let's go, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Granger," he said quietly as Kelly dragged him to see their former classmates.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: I wanna say thanks to my beta! I really really love you! You make my spelling nice and neat. Yippy! Thanks to all my readers as well. Next chapter coming soon!


	9. Face to Face

****

Chapter 9: Face-to-Face

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ron," Harry said to Ron as he saw Kelly Richmond walking toward them, Draco beside her, "don't look now, but she's coming this way."

"Harry," Ron complained, "why can't I look she...she...is so fine..."

"Ron, your engaged," Harry reminded him. "So...just pretend it's Ginny and talk to her normally."

"Ok, I will," Ron said. "Here she comes."

"Hello, my name's Kelly Richmond," she said to her two best friends. "I'm the hostess. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright," Ron said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're outside of the library."

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Ron said. "It's just...um...kinda...hot in there."

"Oh, I'll tell a maid to turn it down," Kelly said as she looked at them in the face. "I don't believe I caught your names."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "You met me and my wife and kids a couple of days ago. We watched Trish for the day while you looked for a house."

"Oh, yes, I knew I recognized you," Kelly said. "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. This is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, we know him," Harry said. "So, Malfoy, I heard you're becoming a teacher."

"Yeah," Draco said to Harry.

"Potions, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"I would have thought maybe you would teach Quidditch," Harry said, "'cause I heard Snape is looking for someone new."

"Nope, I prefer Potions, Potter."

"Oh."

"Umm, guys, do you mind moving into the library? I need everyone to gather up."

"Sure, that's fine with me," Ron said to Kelly as he turned and walked back into the library.

"Nice seeing you again, Kelly," Harry said, following Ron back into the library. "Maybe next time it'd be in better surroundings."

"Draco?" Kelly asked the blonde as he started to walk into the library.

"What, Kelly?" Draco said as he turned to look at her.

"I have an idea. But don't laugh."

"You got my promise, Kel."

"I want to be the Quidditch teacher."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not," Kelly said. "I can play good. And I'll prove it to you tonight. Meet me in the backyard at 11:00, and I'll show you my skills. Now, I must go and finish greeting my past." Kelly walked into the library. "Draco, are you coming?" Kelly said, looking at Draco, whose mouth open. "Draco! Come on, Butt-face!"

"What did you just call me, Kelly?" Draco said, his mouth still open as he walked toward the door.

"Butt-face, now go inside and shut up," Kelly said. "Oh, and can you see how Trish is doing?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco said while opening the library door.

"I can't believe she called me a Butt-face," he muttered to himself. "No one has ever called me something like that. And since when did she learn how to play Quidditich? She was always into books!"

"Draco."

"Yeah, Kelly?"

"I can hear you."

"Oh, you can?"

"Yeah, and all your questions will be answered tonight at 11:00pm." Kelly said.

Finally, Draco left her all alone.

"Breathe, Kelly, breathe. Ok, just do it," Kelly said to herself as she swung open the library door. Kelly went in front of everyone and began to give the speech about Anna Granger.

:-:-:-:-: **Headmaster Snape and Professor McGonagall's Conversation** :-:-:-:-:

Headmaster Snape and Professor McGonagall were standing in the back of the library listening to their very good friend, known as Kelly Richmond, give a speech on how lovely Anna Granger was. "Minerva?"

"What is it, Severus?"

"It's a shame Granger's not here, isn't it? To see her own mother's funeral. It's a shame. She was always so bright and caring-"

"And always hung around with Potter and Weasley."

"Yes...yes she did."

"Oh, did you hear about Weasley and Parkinson?"

"No, what about them?"

"Going to be getting married on June 8th next year. That's what I recall, seeing how I overheard Weasley telling Potter about it."

"Shocking. By any chance, have you found us a new Potions Master and Quidditch teacher?"

"Potions, yes, Quidditch, no."

"Who for Potions?"

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, and according to him, he thinks he found a new Quidditch teacher as well."

"Oh, good, very good."

"It's a shame about Hermione, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, very much," McGonagall said, a twinkle in her eye. "But she may be in this very room. Remember now, she was a very powerful witch, Severus."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"-And I know that she will be greatly missed in all of her hearts," Kelly mourned, "so now may we please have a moment of silences?"

Within a moment, Kelly got up and walked away from the front of the room.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Trish said, crying, running towards Kelly.

"What is it?"

Trish's attitude and voice suddenly increased. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! NEVER EVER COME UP TO MY ROOM AGAIN!" Trish yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone was now looking at Kelly and her weeping daughter. "You're the reason grandma died! You were never with her!" Trish whispered so only Kelly could hear her, and then just before Trish walked out of the room, she mouthed, "Hermione Caroline Granger." Then she left, running up stairs.

"Kelly, you alright?" Draco said as he came up behind her.

"No, no I'm not," Kelly answered very softly. "Come out into the hall for a moment."

"EVERYBOBY EAT AND WE'LL BE BACK IN A SHORT WHILE!" Draco yelled right before he left the library.

"What's a-matter, Kelly? Tell me!"

"My daughter hates me for never letting her see my mother," Kelly answered, crying, "my husband is dead and has only been dead for a couple months, and I think I'm starting to like you! I'm Hermione Stupid Granger deep down inside and no one knows other than you and Trish! And she almost said out loud who I really am. My life is crumbling as I know it."

"Kel," Draco said, pulling Kelly into his arms, "right now you have some bumps in your roads, but I know you can face them. Stop worrying about who you are and who you're not. Just focus on the things you like, like wanting to be the Quidditch teacher. Remember, you're Kelly Lily Corbett Richmond, and no longer Hermione Caroline Granger. Just remember that, okay? And if you like me, and I know I like you, we can wait and just be friends for a couple of months since your husband just died and you're not ready. And Trish should be fine in a couple of days, probably less. Just breathe. Now let's go back inside for some punch."

"Okay," Kelly said, feeling much better as Draco lead her back inside the library.

Just as Kelly and Draco were out of the library, a black figure came into light.

"So I see, Miss Granger is here after all. I wonder what Potter and Weasley would think if they found out that Granger faked her kidnapping." And then the black figure walked towards the door and left.

Then a small man came from the other side of the room, "I wonder what the Dark Lord will say when I tell him the news I just found out." And then the man quickly turned into a rat.

And then on the top of the staircase, Trish just watched the whole thing, and she knew that her mother was in deep trouble and it was all her fault.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: Who is the man who came from the dark? Is the Dark Lord really back, even though Harry Potter supposedly killed him? Will Trish tell her mother what she saw? REVIEW!


	10. Voldemort's Lair

****

Chapter 10: Voldemort's Lair

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ma...Master?" a shaky voice spoke out.

"Spit it out, Wormtail," said a cold, icy voice.

"Miss Hermione Granger is still alive. I believe she faked her own kid...kidnapping, Master," Wormtail said shakily.

"How do you know this? If you are lying-"

"No, no Master, I...I saw her. She said who she was and her new name."

"She changed her name to what?"

"Kelly, Kelly Richmond. Known as a Muggle supermodel."

"Very good. You are not lying. Tell me, Wormtail, did you know I was testing you yet again?"

"No, Master."

"Of course you didn't. I read your mind earlier, and I have just read your mind now. I suppose you now know your life has been spared yet again. Good job, Wormtail."

"Umm, Ma...Master?"

"What is it."

"I do believe now she will be working at Hogwarts, where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy-"

"Silence, you will never speak of that traitor! Is that understood?"

"Yes, master. But-"

"But what?"

"Why do you need her?"

"Wormtail..."

"Yes?"

"Go to Azkaban, break out my loyal followers. I will send them a warning to tell them that I live still. Go now. You have until midnight."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said as he turned back into a rat and scurried away.

"Tonight," Vodemort laughed, "my followers will know that Harry Potter never killed me. And he will never kill me as long as Miss Hermione Grangers lives."

Ginny was in her bedroom, folding her children's clothes, when she felt a burn on her forearm.

"Oh, my lord!" Ginny shrieked.

"Mommy, what is it?" James said as he came running into his mother's bedroom.

"Nothing, James, I just forgot something. So I'm going to take you, Lily and Hermione to Uncle Ron's house, or Grandma's, okay? Let's get you're things," Ginny said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your sisters and get into the car. I'll be right there."

As soon as James left, Ginny mumbled something under her voice and a duffle bag appeared. She grabbed it, got the keys, and left the house. Then in 10 minutes, she dropped her children at Ron's house and told him to tell Harry that she went out and will be back later. With that, Ginny drove her car away.

By the time it had reached midnight, over 100 followers were in Lord Voldemort's lair, wondering why they were summoned there.

"Um, excuse me," a small man whispered.

"It's Wormtail! Hip-hip-hurray!" somebody cheered "He got us out of Azkaban again!"

"Shut up, everyone," said a cold voice. With that, the tall figure rose from the back of the room and walked forward to the front. And as he walked, everybody bowed down to him.

"I suppose you're all shocked to see me alive right at this very moment," Lord Voldemort spoke. Mumbles went across the room. "I will first like to say I am so pleased that you are all still loyal to me, and it does me great honor to tell you how I live and how I can never die. But first, I need to talk to Miss Weasley. Come up at once."

From the crowd, a small figure walked up to the front of the room and bowed. "My Lord, I have lived for your return."

"I have learned from Wormtail that you are married. Is that true?"

"Yes, yes it is, My Lord."

"When did you marry?"

"Shortly after I learned I was pregnant with my first. After you have so called died, My Lord."

"Everybody, I would like to show you my most loyal follower, Ginny Potter." He swung her hood and took of her mask. Mumbles and groans went across the room. And then a hand shot up in the room.

"What do you want, Umbridge?"

"Um, well you see, how is she the most loyal servant to you, My Lord? I mean, she married your enemy!"

"Very good conclusion, but stupid, if you ask me. Crucio!"

"My most loyal servant Ginny, tell these foolish people why you married Potter."

"To gain his trust, learn his weaknesses, and because I knew our Lord would rise above us and my Harry Potter. I never loved him, but I had to earn his trust."

"Very good," Voldemort said. "Now we have a mole with Mr. Potter wherever he goes. Bravo. You may step down and cover you face. Now, why am I still alive, to all those new and old? Basically to anyone, I have a daughter who shares my blood. My blood is so pure, that in order for me to completely die, my daughter must die as well. And 12 years ago, I learned who she was, and then shortly after, she was kidnapped. Only Wormtail told me news last night that my daughter was never kidnapped. She ran away and changed her name."

"Who is she, Master?" somebody spoke out.

"Miss Hermione Granger, or now known as Kelly Richmond."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: So how did you all like it? Please review! I need to know! And sorry for the small chapter but I kinda want you all to hang. And feel free to ask questions of things you don't get.


	11. The Sorting

****

A/N: I want to praise my beta for all of her wonderful work and chapter additions!

****

I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers too! So I hope you like this Chapter!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

Chapter 11: The Sorting

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Trish, oh, Trish!" James called out to his best friend while standing out in the hall of the train, waiting for Trish to finish getting dressed. "Hurry up! The train's almost there!"

"Shut up, James," Trish said from inside the compartment. "I'm going as fast as I can, but these stupid robes are stupid! Oh, I'm done. You can come in now."

James stepped into the compartment and sat down across from Trish.

"So, what...um...house you want to be in?"

"I dunno, don't really know, don't even know what houses there are."

"Well, there are 4 houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin-"

"I like the name Slytherin. That's my house."

"Trish, that's the dark house. Many kids...you know what? Read this book." James passed Trish his favorite book in the whole wide world: Hogwarts: A History.

"Why?"

"You can learn everything about Hogwarts, starting from when it was made until last year. They update it every year. Oh, wanna see something cool? Hand me over the book."

"Ok," Trish said, giving it back. James flipped though the pages before finally stopping.

"Read this."

:-:-:-:-: **Passage** :-:-:-:-:

__

The brightest witch in ages, Miss Hermione Granger, graduated from Hogwarts with the highest N.E.W.T.s test results ever, and helped kill He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

:-:-:-:-: **End Passage** :-:-:-:-:

"Hey, that's your dad!" Trish said as she felt a little guilt. One: for now Hermione Granger was still alive, and number two: for overhearing what the mouse-man said.

"Yeah, I know. Just continue."

:-:-:-:-: **Passage** :-:-:-:-:

__

These 3 young students were then appointed with Medal of Honors. But sad to say, Miss Hermione Granger was never seen after the day the three returned from Hogwarts. She was known to be kidnapped when she passed the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. These three young students are and will always be Hogwarts' greatest students. To contact Mr. Harry Potter, please go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. To contact Mr. Ronald Weasley, go to the (name of Quidditch team).

:-:-:-:-: **End Passage** :-:-:-:-:

"Wow, James that's awesome. Your dad's in Hogwarts: A History."

"I know you have to do something very special to get in. I have 3 uncles in that book, plus a dad."

"Really? Who? Tell me!"

"My Uncle Ron, who helped defeat Lord...you know..."

"Yeah, who else?"

"My Uncles George and Fred made a swamp in Hogwarts on the fifth floor."

"I see. What else is in the that book?"

"Everything, now, you read it, okay?"

"Sure, James, I will," Trish said, grabbing the book from James' hand. All of a sudden the rain stopped.

"Looks like we're here. Let's go!"

"What about-"

"Don't worry about our stuff," James said, pulling Trish onto a boat, "it'll be brought in. Just come on!"

"Wow, look at the castle! It's so, so huge!" a boy yelled.

"Nah, it small when you go inside it," a girl told the boy.

"Well, did you know, no one can apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts," James told the boy and girl.

"No way! That's awesome!" the boy said. "My name's David Brown, and this is my friend, Belle Thomas."

"Well, my name's James Potter, and this is my friend, Trish Richmond," James said pointing to Trish standing alone.

"Do you mean Harry Potter's son?" David asked.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Awesome!" Belle said.

"Come on, James, we are lining up in front of the doors!" Trish yelled to James.

"See you guys!" James yelled to Belle and David while standing in line beside Trish.

"Alright, boys and girls," McGonagall said as she pushed open the Great Hall doors. "When I call your name in the front of the room, you will sit on the stool and be sorted. Now follow me."

"James, look at the ceiling!" Trish said. "The night sky's on it."

"It's bewitched to look like the sky. If you read Hogwarts-"

"-A History." Trish finished. "I should know, okay? I'll read it."

"Let 'The Sorting' begin!" Professor McGonnal said. "David Brown!"

" Gryffindor!" the sorting hat said, and everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped.

"Melanie Feather!"

"Hufflepuff!" Like before, there was applause from the house with the new member.

"Kia Lo!"

"Ravenclaw!" Applause.

"James Potter!"

A hush fell over the crowd, students and teachers both, as James trudged up the steps, not seeming worried at all. Of course, he would be put into Gryffindor, just like his mother and father. He sat on the stool, the hat placed on his head. Then a little voice started to whisper in his ear.

"James Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" said the voice. "...Where should I put you...? You're smart and brave, but daring. You tend not to follow rules, so I know where I'll put you...'

"Slytherin!" Everybody stood silent. A Potter in Sytherin? After getting over the shock, the Slytherin table erupted into cheers. A Potter in Slytherin! Brilliant!

"Trish Richmond!"

Trish, unlike James, was nervous as she walked up to the hat. She slightly jumped as the hat started whispering in her ear...

'I see Hogwart's smartest student had a daughter, but you are nothing like her. You not as smart, nor as caring, and you seem to have a temper. I know were you belong..."

"Sytherin!" Applause again.

"Page Zia!"

"Ravenclaw!"

And with that, the sorting was over. Then it was time for Snapes' announcements. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" said a cold creepy voice. " As you must have noticed, Albus Dumbledore is no longer here. It is sad to say that he has fallen short...er...of his wisdom. He quit, basically, and has appointed me, former potions professor, as Headmaster."

Groans and mumbles went across the Great Hall.

"Anyway," Snape continued, scowling, "there are quite a few new teachers here. Starting at the far left is Professor Malfoy who will be Slytherin's new Head of House and Potions Master."

Many girls and Slytherins screamed and yelled while many Gryffindors grumbled on how the new head of Slytherin would be just like the old.

"And two seats beside Professor Malfoy is Madam Richmond, talking place of Madam Hooch in the Quidditch territory." Many wolf whistles and howls from boys went across the Great Hall. "And taking over for Muggle Studies will be none other then our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Potter wife, the other Professor Potter. Now, since that is taken care of, please enjoy and eat up."


	12. The Key to Living

****

A/N: I want to thank all my readers (cheers!) and my beta Kristyn (MysticalSpirits). 'Cause you guys are the best. Please review and tell me what you think.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 12: The Key to Living

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After the feast, the professors got up to leave and headed to their chambers. But Kelly and Draco stayed behind.

"Wow, your daughter got into Slytherin," Draco said. "Wonder what's in her mind."

"Like I would know," Kelly replied. "She doesn't even talk to me now...ever...ever since she yelled at me. The only thing I got from her is this note, which her owl gave to me." She held the letter in her hand.

"What does it say?" Draco asked. "Can I read it?"

"Sure, why not?" Kelly said, handing it over to Draco.

:-:-:-:-: **Letter** :-:-:-:-:

__

Dear Mom,

You are in danger.

Someone's out to get you. ...I still hate you.

Trish

:-:-:-:-: **End Letter** :-:-:-:-:

"Lovely. No wonder she's in Slytherin. She's stubborn. Nothing like you, or the old you."

"I know, but I wonder what it means: 'I'm in danger'. Danger of what?"

"Hello, Kelly, Malfoy," said a voice coming from behind them. "What're you guys doing out here so late?"

"Potter, I think we should be asking the same question about you," Draco said.

"Well," Harry said coldly to Malfoy, "for your information I'm out patrolling the grounds; it's my turn."

"So, are you as shocked as the whole school that your son got into Slytherin."

"Well, yeah. Who isn't?" Harry said. "Oh, Kelly, you dropped this. Here." Harry picked up the piece of paper before handing it to her.

"This isn't mine," Kelly said, shaking. "I have my piece of paper right here."

"Well, read it," Harry said, almost jumping.

:-:-:-:-: **Passage** :-:-:-:-:

__

Hermione Granger still lives. She is closer then you know. While she still lives, Harry Potter will die. Watch your back and beware.

:-:-:-:-: **End Passage** :-:-:-:-:

"WHAT?" Harry screamed. "This is the second time which someone has said 'Mione is close. First it was you, Malfoy, now this note!"

"WHAT? Draco!" Kelly yelled at Draco and began to stomp away.

"Kelly, sorry!" Draco said. All of a sudden Kelly and Draco turned around and saw Harry on the ground hold his scar.

"Ahh!" Harry cried.

"Oh, my word, Harry! You all right?" Kelly yelled and ran to comfort Harry. "Harry, Harry?" Then Harry blacked out.

"Harry, Harry? You awake?" Kelly said as Harry's eyes began to flutter.

"'Mione, is that you?" Harry said faintly.

"No," Kelly said with guilt. "It's me, Kelly."

"Kelly, what just happened? Where am I?" Harry said, jerking his head up.

"You blacked out after you screamed, and Draco just ran to the hospital wing for help, but then you woke up."

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened, anyway?"

"Something that hasn't happened for a really long time."

"Tell me."

"Voldemort's alive, I can feel it. And he's happy. He's alive, but he was dead!" Harry said shakily "Ahhhhhh!" Harry screamed again, holding his scar. "He's alive, damn it, why won't he just die?" and then Harry blacked out again.

"What happened, Kelly?" Draco asked when Harry was taken to the hospital wing with his wife.

"He felt Voldemort."

"How can that be? You guys defeated him in 7th Year. He should be dead!"

"But he isn't."

"What's keeping him alive?"

"You don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you...well...a Death Eater?"

"Hell, no, Kelly. I would never be a Death Eater!" Draco almost yelled.

"Shocking, I know, but after seeing what happen to Dad, I turned away. I was going to, but I ran. My parents won't even see me anymore."

"Oh, sorry," Kelly mumbled. "Wait a minute, where's the note? The note that Harry found?"

"I have it," Draco said. "Why?"

"Read it out loud, and hurry!"

'''Hermione Granger is closer then you know,'" Draco read. "'While she still lives, Harry Potter will die. Watch your back and beware.' Well, what about it?"

"I think I'm somehow Voldemort's key to living," Kelly whispered, shaking.

Then she fainted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

A/N: You guys, I know I am evil with cliffhangers. Oh well. I'll update soon and review!


	13. Inane Mistakes

__

Headmaster - Snape

DADA - Harry Potter (also head of Gryffindor)

Potions - Draco Malfoy (also head of Slytherin)

Quidditch - Kelly Richmond

Muggle Studies - Ginny Potter

Nurse: Madam Moscovitz

****

(A/N: Major plot teachers; I'll add in the others if I need to)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

Chapter 13: Inane Mistakes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"James?" Trish asked, looking at her definitely depressed friend. "Are you alright?"

They were walking back to the Slytherin Common Room when Trish stared at her friend. "James, come on, answer me!" she said unpatiently. "JAMES! ANSWER ME!" All the other Slytherins looked at her before looking where they were before the outburst.

"No," James whispered, staring at the floor. "I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't understand how I got to be in Slytherin." James replied. "It's unnatural for me to be in that house. I mean, you saw everyone's reactions when that stupid hat said I was in Slytherin."

"James, what would make you feel better?"

"If I were in Gr-"

"And NOT by changing houses," Trish interrupted, inwardly rolling her eyes. "I mean... I don't know. But at least we're together, eh? In the same house?"

"I guess you're right," James said with a smirk.

"You two, what are your names?" commanded a 7th Year Slytherin prefect named Jay Black.

"Trish Richmond and James Potter!" Trish called out.

"You're the supermodel's daughter," Jay said. "Yummy." He licked his lips, both Trish and James glaring at him and his perverted thoughts. Jay rolled his eyes. "Come on, hurry up now, Miss Richmond, Mr. Potter! Get inside! The password is 'risen'."

Trish and James ran along past the perverted prefect and into the portrait of a snake-man.

"Wow, it's lovely!" Trish said, impressed, as she stepped inside the Common Room, "but kinda dark and clammy."

"Alright, young ones!" Jay yelled as all the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and a selected few 7th Years got up and began to walk up the dormitory steps. "Hurry up to bed NOW!"

"Psst, James?" Trish whispered as they were walking up the steps.

"What is it?" James replied, still a bit upset that he was put into the 'wrong house'.

"Never mind," Trish said as they went and turned into their rooms, noticing how touchy he still was. "'Night. I'll meet you in the Common Room tomorrow morning."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Good morning, Beautiful!" Trish said cheerfully to James as she found him siting on a chair by the fire. "What you doing?"

"Beautiful...?" James said with a confused look on his face. "Trish, what are you thinking?" _'Did she just call me beautiful? Geez, she's crazy!'_

"I dunno. But what you doing?"

"Reading," James said as he was getting up. "Are you ready for breakfast, Trish?"

"Sure, let's go."

They leapt out of the portrait hole and strolled through a few corridors before a voice from behind them stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Richmond?" They turned around to see their Head of House, Professor Malfoy.

"Good morning, " Trish said with an evil grin, knowing fully well what he felt about her mother.

"Please follow me. You are wanted in the Hospital Wing."

"Man, I'm hungry," James mumbled to Trish, making her snicker while they followed Professor Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Snape, here's Miss Richmond and Mr. Potter. May I return to my quarters now?"

"Yes," Snape turned and walked away, thinking about his teaching replacement. _'Draco must really care for 'Kelly','_ Snape thought. "Now, Miss Richmond, Mr. Potter-"

"Hey, Mum, what's wrong?" James said to his mother, who was behind a curtain in the Hospital Wing.

"That's what I wish to speak to you about," Professor Snape said in a stern voice. "Yes, although we don't have full detail yet, your father, James, and your mother, Trish, fainted-"

"Are they alright?" Trish asked politely rather than concerned, seeing that she was still very much upset with her mother.

"Yes, they will be. They should be walking up soon-"

"That's wonderful, now may I please leave and head back to class, Professor? I need to get back," Trish said.

"If that's what you wish, you may leave."

She thought about her mother right then. Her mother wasn't trying to upset her, quite the contrary. Kelly was trying to comfort her. She was trying so hard, and she, Trish, was pushing away and hating her mother. And now she was hurt, and she didn't even care. Knowing this, Trish turned away into the hallways, trying to stop tears from falling.

"Thank you," Trish whimpered, small tears falling down her cheeks. Trish turned and headed out the doors.

"Um, Mum? Is Dad alright?" James asked, not even noticing his friend's self-disappointments.

"Yes, he is. He should be up and about by this afternoon," Ginny said, fake concern unnoticed. "You may leave if you want, James."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trish was racing through the halls of Hogwarts when she heard her name being called. Trish turned around to see the Headmaster quickly striding after her.

"Yes, Professor?" Trish trembled, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her robe. She seemed to be trying to push her tears in backwards, from her cheeks to her eyes again.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked his student.

"I will be," Trish said, trying to smile.

"You know what, Trish? You're kind of acting like a student I once had back when I was a Potions teacher." Snape would figure this out once and for all.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"A girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She, at the end of her 7th Year, was always shutting herself back from people and crying all the time."

"SHUT UP!" Trish got mad. She hated people accusing her mother and pretending as if they knew everything she had ever experienced and thought. "You don't know her like I do! Just stop it, you don't know what was happening to her! But I do!" Trish said with tears flowing down her already tear-soaked face.

"What do you mean?" Snape said with a concerned look on his face. _'What could Trish Richmond, daughter of supermodel and now a Quidditch teacher know about Hermione Granger?'_ he thought sarcastically.

"I know her well, 'cause she's my bloody mother, a mother who is to obsessed with her stupid feelings towards Professor Malfoy and her ex-best friends-" Trish just stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh shit! Oh shit! My mum's going to kill me! Nobody was going to know, well not now! Oh no! Please, Professor Snape, don't tell anyone-"

Snape smirked to himself. "Don't worry, Trish, I already figured it out. But your secret's safe with me. But I would be more worried about what _he_ would do." Snape pointed to someone behind her. Trish whipped around to see James there, standing with his mouth open.

"Trish, all this time! You've been lying to me about my dad's best friend in the whole world other then Uncle Ron! How could you? I would have keep my mouth shut too, you know-"

"Then keep it shut now, James, please!"

"No! It's no wonder you're in Slytherin. You lie all the time!" And with that, James went running back to the Hospital Wing in search of his father, the one and only Harry Potter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mum, is dad up?" James said, huffing as he flew in the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, dear, he just got up."

"Good," James said, running to his father's side.

"James, what's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Dad, Hermione Granger lives!"

"James, stop it."

"No, she _is_ alive! She's right beside you!" Harry looked toward his left to see his wife Ginny and his daughters, Lily and Hermione.

"She's Ginny?" Harry said confused.

"No, she's K-"

"JAMES, SHUT UP!" Trish yelled, running full-blast and tackling James down on the floor. She stared punching James and kicking while she screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT HERMIONE GRANGER! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?" Trish punched him in the eye.

"That's it! 50 points from Slytherin!" said a voice, the person occupying it walking in the hospital door.

"Draco!" Trish yelled! "I'm in your house!"

"Still doesn't matter!" Draco said picking Trish off of James. "And you know better tan to call me 'Draco'. I'm Professor Malfoy. Now what's going on?"

"He was going to tell who H.G. is!"

"Who?" Draco (or was it Professor Malfoy?) raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, James!" Trish said, trying to get away from Draco while Madam Moscovitz (the new nurse in the Hospital Wing) helped him up and started to help him onto a bed.

"Draco, it's not Trish's fault. It's mine," said a voice coming from the right.

"Kelly, what do you know about Hermione?" Harry craned his neck forward, staring at his best friend, although he didn't know it at the time.

"More than you would ever know," Kelly said, getting up from her bed, "because I'm Hermione Granger, and if you don't believe me, I have all the proof in the world."


End file.
